gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
.hack//LINK -Chrono Link- (Remake)
.hack//LINK -Remake- 'is a fully remake version to original PlayStation Portable game, '.hack//LINK which is now available on PlayStation 5, Xbox Scarlet, Switch and PC. The story will be remade in a different direction ''while expanding its element which never seen in the original version and it is also served as 'true canon to .hack//franchise.' while dismissing the title is 'the final game to .hack//franchise', but instead to be 'a final chapter to the first saga. ''' The remake version will be an episodic in full-game which will have three episodes regarding how it expands is not just expands the story, but also rebooting the gameplay in new ways. Idea .hack//LINK -Remake- is a remake version of the original PSP game which released back in 2010. but due to the many controversies and major negative response to the japan. The reason is due to the Field Area being too much repetitive and not consistent, with lack major MMO materials which how to make dot hack series interesting, and the story being decent with lack of story progression and major turning point toward the story, but it was already proper of continuation, however... But a big major problem is a gameplay feature is very short, very repetitive and left negative response from Japanese & international players and .hack//fans who had played the game since .hack//IMOQ and .hack//G.U. Ever since that many players never take interest in the gameplay and few stories due to how lack MMO RPG become so much amazing, with more important as how to lack the mystery elements which become a main theme to the .hack//franchise. The remake version idea was created in order for preparation to celebrate the 10th anniversary of .hack//LINK being released later in 2020, so there's a bigger new content toward the remake version while re-imagining the .hack//LINK story in a different direction and deeper, focus on new mystery and elements which been received. The gameplay features will heavily remake and softly reboot with the game will be Action fast-pace RPG based on Real-Time and MMO which making the game experience even faster, strategic and more effective. The idea is how making idea gameplay features will not being repetitive like the previous one which bringing new elements and new type areas which never seen before, and bring backs mystery elements which how making .hack//IMOQ become positive response around the world. Although there's still an idea I have to write, maybe if there's anyone who has an idea of how to make a change you are well welcome to add your idea. There's still a long way to go, so there's still more need to added to this article. Episode Title * .hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 1 -Revision-''' * '.hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 2 -Terror-' * '.hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 3 -Countdown-' Story In the year 2020 A.D, the most well-known as Cyber Connect Corp (CC Corp) has released The WORLD R:3 as its successor of the second revision, over 10 Millions users log-on into The WORLD just a week with many new elements and features that never been bound from the previous revision and become a most-grossing MMORPG around the world...but that was six months ago. Suddenly The WORLD R:3 been shut down temporarily due to the strange circumstances ''and ''several unknown major issues ''become a big reason how it started as stated by Cyber Connect Corp. The 14-year old middle school boy, Tokio Kuryuu living in the boring activities after temporarily shut down of the online game, with had no clue about what comes after, until ''Gameplay Akashic Records Root Town Difficulty Modes Field Area & Dungeon Combat RTC Orb Link Abilities Characters '''Main Characters * Tokio Kuryuu * Ayaka Amagi * Akira Yoshinori Chrono Time Team/Grand Whale Member. * Niizato (Ninjato as PC Players) * No.99 (Hiyori Izumi) * Alibaba (Mio Shigemura) * Helos Pierce Schicksal/Destiny * Flugel * Metronom * Cello * Klarinette * Orgel * Posaune * Trommel * Geist CC Corp * Sol/Niji Shigemura * Genius * Shinji Sanada * Dr.0 Terminal Hacker * No.9 * Jyotaro Amagi Twilight Knights Changes from PSP Version of .hack//LINK * This game will be dismissed from its title as Final Game to .hack//Franchise but as the final chapter to the first Epic Saga. * The game engine has changed with the power of Unreal Engine 4 as base graphics. * Comic visual style cutscene, change into an actual real-time cinematic cutscene and actual cutscene & dialogue on HD environment. * While there's cinematic cutscene which powered by Unreal Engine 4, there is also animated cutscene which produced by A-1 Pictures for several parts. * The Opening and prologue scene was way different from what it has a premise and even different from the original version, there's a bigger twist than it ever since before. * The gameplay element system has been heavily remade into Action RPG based on MMO and Real-time, and Field elements will have several areas with, puzzle, rare items, interaction in real-time and more. * In all episodes of gameplay, basic elements will be based on their own revisions, the first episode basic game experience elements will be based on R:1, the second episode based on R:2 and the third episode will be based on R:3. but the important elements will be kept in order to make it more strategic and fast-paced gameplay elements, it also designs more based on Online game * Brand new key-plot and characters during revisit timeline, also offer a new plot as to how the major events of past time have been changed due to Tokio and Shicksal involvement towards past timeline has caused a major phenomenon great cause to CCcorp and the system. * First Episode will add a major story with 2014 A.D. which set events on .hack//Legend of Twilight, and there's a brand-new story which revolving the reason for Aura's status in Holy Ground. * It also adds a major focus between the three characters and their interaction. at the climax of Episode 1 will be shown Akira's betrayal and join Shicksal, his intent will be much different from any story betrayal theme had to place. * The Third Episode will be an even more ambitious title than a previous episodic-full game, since the original version of climax on 3-4 Hours, The remake version will be 30-35 Hours which expands the character progression and story progression arc which led to its climax of .hack//LINK Story. * It also added mid-air attacks which never been added in the previous .hack// main title. * Over 120 original soundtracks which been composed by Chikayo Fukuda and split for three episodes. and the music songs from .hack//series as the boss battle theme will be replaced with actual soundtracks. * With different direction has taken, it also added bigger elements which didn't add into original PSP Version. * Akira Yoshinori is a bigger addition to the games, and it's role as the major characters to the .hack//LINK Story. It will be a breaking 4th wall character who served as refreshing the story in new ways, but as the story progress, there's a deeper mystery regarding him. * There are additionally several original characters added to the game, had a prominent role in the story. * Depicting the story elements development has gone deeper than in the original version, it also features new development for important R:1 character and their reactions to R:2, it also showed new interaction between characters from R:1 and R:2. * In the remake version, Tokio's involvement in the past will cause the paradox and major changes event to the past time, but it also kept the same event but in very different ways, which is how time travel would work. * First to Second Episode will travel to the previous revision and there are few same events from .hack//series with a difference as to how an event from past time has gone to a different direction from the original one due to Tokio's and Shicksal Involvement. But they're also new characters which are not from the past time who using akashic records the same as Tokio, which caused a different event to take a place. * There might be a few story elements from .hack//LINK -Twilight Knights- Manga, which introducing Hiroto Niizato (Ninjato) to the game in a new direction as respect from the supervisor of manga and member of CC2. The remake version will introduce him to the game online in different ways, there's a major role which never been depicted in the manga version. * The real world and it's the situation is also depicted more than in the original PSP Version, for example how Tokio can walk in his school on a prologue story (although the prologue in the real world will not being open but linear). * In the Remake version, Tokio didn't know Ayaka's true name as Saika Amagi as in the original version, she introduces her real name earlier in the game. but the remake has given individuality as Tokio knows only name about Saika. ''but doesn't know her full name. * Although the Third Episode will expand the climax of the story, it will also diverge the story from a .hack//LINK story from the original version in dramatic ways and more meaningful. There are choice and stakes will play out, and the story being displayed darker from the original version. * There are major plot-twist revolving on Saika Amagi and its turning point, which never been depicted anything on the original game. * "The Guardian of Akashic Records" will be part of new element contents to .hack//LINK -Remake- which will be the strongest boss during the main story. The Guardian was not a demon or angel bosses type, but it's just a guardian of a system created by Halard Hoerwick who protected by Aura's memories in order to make sure that no one could change its time history log data or her memories. there will be severe punishment for that happen, however using Chrono core on the Guardian will weakening them, find it similar with Kite using Data drain on Cursed Wave so they've been weakening. * Defeating the guardian will able to proceed further to travel into the next timeline destination, and will free hero (Haseo, and Tsukasa, Kite on the other hand, however) from their prisoner. * The mystery that Halard left continued with new twist and mystery that didn't even answer in previous .hack//. including the Flame on CC Corp in 2015, Akashic Records, Chrono core, RTC and more which didn't explain in the original version. * Due to Tokio's Transporting to the World R:X as Digitalization being a big theme to .hack//LINK Story, the remake version will add a bigger plot-twist and very dark twist revelation which is something that beyond everyone has expected. * It will add CCcorp Top Secret Report as you progress through Akashic Records, you will obtain more information regarding the connection between CCcorp secret intent with CEO. (MORE Coming Soon!) ''Downloadable Content * .hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 1 -Revision- *Re:Start* ** New Game+ added to the game. ** New PlayStation Network trophies and Achievement support ** Over 32 optional cutscene and optional dialogue voice-over added to the game. ** Over 23 additional side-quest and side-events added. ** New Equipment added. ** New Abilities added. ** Several extra areas and bosses added, including optional ultimate bosses in R:1. ** Additional Episode DLC: Akira’s Episode, and Unknown’s Episode. ** Major Time Travel event added: .hack//AI Buster, .hack//Liminality, .hack//Intermezzo and .hack//XXX ** Language voice option added select English or Japanese added. ** Difficulty Mode added, includes Very Easy, Easy, Normal, Hard, and Very Hard. ** New bonus footage added to the gallery. * .hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 2 -Terror- *Re:Paradox* ** New Game+ added to the game. ** New Playstation Network Trophies and Achievement support. ** Over 44 optional cutscene and optional dialogue voice-over added to the game. ** Over 33 additional side-quest and side-event added. ** New Equipment and New Costume added. ** New Skill Triggers and Skill added. ** Few extra areas and bosses added, including optional ultimate opponent in R:2. ** New Bonus Footage added to the gallery. ** A new challenge arena, which players can fight the strongest opponent in the WORLD R:2. * .hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 3 -Countdown- *Season Pass DLC* ** Story Expansion DLC. ** Episode DLC ** Content Packaging Edition .hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 1 Revision PREMIUM EDITION * Contents ** ".hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 1 Revision" ** ".hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 1 Revision *Re:Start* DLC" * Premium Edition Bonus ** Premium Disc Set (3-Disc) *** Music CD "Original Soundtrack I + Character Song CD" *** Drama CD ".hack//LINK -Remake- The Dream" *** Anime OAD ".hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 0". ** Premium Booklet *** Episode 1 -''Revision- Book Art Collection & Character Files (w/Interviews) *** .hack//Series Timeline Chronological. *** Episode 1 -Revision- Ultimania Book Interviews. (Contain spoilers and few answers regarding the question from the game). ** Bonus *** Poster .hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 1 Key Visual Art. .hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 2 Terror '''PREMIUM EDITION' * Contents ** ".hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 2 Terror" ** ".hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 2 Terror *Re:Paradox* DLC" * Premium Edition Bonus ** Premium Disc Set (4-Disc) *** Music CD "Original Soundtrack II + Character Song CD" *** Anime OAD ".hack//LINK -Remake- Saika Routine Days" *** Anime OAD ".hack//LINK -Remake- Ninjato Ultimate Guide to The WORLD". *** Anime OAD ".hack//LINK -Remake- Akira Secret Report". ** Premium Booklet *** Episode 2 -''Terror- Book Art Collection & Character Files (w/Interviews) *** Newly Written Novel "The Day Tragedy in CC Corp 2015". *** Episode 2 -Terror- Ultimania Book Interviews. (Contain spoilers and few answers regarding the question from the game). ** Bonus *** Poster .hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 2 Key Visual Art. .hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 3 Countdown '''PREMIUM EDITION' * Contents ** ".hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 3 Countdown" ** ".hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 3 Countdown *Season pass* DLC" * Premium Edition Bonus ** Premium Disc Set (4-Disc) *** Music CD "Original Soundtrack III + Character Song CD" *** Anime OAD ".hack//LINK -The Bullet-" *** Anime OAD ".hack//LINK -Akashic Line-" ** Premium Booklet *** Episode 3 -''Countdown- ''Book Art Collection & Character Files (w/Interviews) *** Newly Written Novel ".hack//LINK -Remake- After Story". *** Episode 3 ''-Countdown-'' Ultimania Book Interviews. (Contain spoilers and few answers regarding the question from the game). ** Bonus *** Poster .hack//LINK -Remake- Episode 3 Key Visual Art.Category:Remakes